


In Summer

by wondergirlinwonderland



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/wondergirlinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Joey knew it would be this bad, he'd have listened to Seto. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, between the two pseuds I have on here, this is my 10th work. I decided to celebrate by making something not very serious or long.

“Ow.”

“Stop moving.”

“ _Ow_.”

“Seriously, Wheeler, if you keep fidgeting, it’ll just hurt more.”

“It hurts like hell as it is, Kaiba.”

“You brought this on yourself, anyway.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“…No.”

“Then shut up and _stop moving_.”

“This is so unfair.”

“It’s really not. It was your own stupidity that brought this on.”

“Yes, it is! The punishment does not fit the crime here.”

“I tried to warn you, you wouldn’t listen.”

“I didn’t know it would be this bad. Ah, shit, can you please stop?”

“No, I have to do it. You’ll thank me when I’m done.”

“Ugh, fine. But this stuff is sticky.”

“It’s supposed to be, but it does the job. Stop being a brat.”

“This sucks. _Ow_!”

“Next time put the damn sunblock on like I said, and we won’t need to cover you in aloe.”

“Are you done yet?”

“Yes. Feeling better now?”

“A little.”

“Are you going to listen to me from now on?”

“Probably not.”

“Figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to try one of those dialogue only things for a while but never felt comfortable. This was inspired by the fact that I got sunburn on my face and it's surprisingly not as bad as usual (pain and redness wise). I don't know. I'm weird and wanted it to not sound like sunburn at first. Hence the note at the end. I'm rambling, I just hope you guys got a chuckle out of this.


End file.
